A Special Day
by Annie-chan
Summary: Almighty Tallest fic. Life has been rather boring for Tallest Miyuki lately, until one day she receives word of a rare set of twins born in the palace smeetery. UPDATE: The challenge at the end of the fic has been discontinued. Sorry, folks.


**Author's Notes:** Well, here's my first attempt at _Invader Zim_ fanfiction. I'm in the middle of writing a multi-chapter _JTHM_ fic called "My Immortal" (go check it out if you like _JTHM_), so my mind's been on Jhonen Vasquez's work lately. Plus, I just had a major pitfall in my life recently, and cheered myself up with an _Invader Zim_ marathon. As a result, the idea for this fic popped into my head suddenly. I thought it would make a cute little one-shot, so I decided to write it. There's really no point to this story, to tell the truth. It's just a random snapshot of life on the Irken homeworld. Plus, I think a friend of mine will really like it, because the Tallest are her favorite characters.

Oh, and after the story, I have a little challenge for anyone who wants to take part in it. If you like this story, do give it a shot. I wanna see if anyone succeeds.

_Invader Zim_ and all characters therein were created by Jhonen Vasquez and are property of Nickelodeon and Viacom. I don't have a very high opinion of the latter two for various reasons, but that's another story.

**A Special Day  
**By Annie-chan

"There's nothing to be afraid of, child. The Control Brain won't hurt you."

Trell gently pushed the newborn smeet closer to the massive spherical structure. The tiny Irken looked intimidated by the huge glowing terminal, but still toddled his way up onto the small platform in front of it. He was immediately bathed in the pinkish light emanating from the Control Brain's many "eyes", his own ruddy eyes shining in the glow. He looked up at the Brain apprehensively.

Two thin cables descended from a port low on the Brain's outer face and connected to the child's tiny pak. The smeet squeaked when an electric current began flowing down the cables and into the metal device grafted onto his back. Any pain he may have felt quickly faded, however, leaving a low buzzing sensation in its place.

"Analyzing," the Brain's metallic voice drawled, just like it had many, many times before. This Control Brain, which oversaw operations in the largest smeetery on Irk, was one of the oldest functioning Brains currently in service. "Pak number 07582216."

Trell quickly jotted the number down on her notepad.

"Analysis complete," the Brain announced a few seconds later. "All vital functions operational. Conclusion: Healthy."

"Excellent," Trell said with a smile, writing down the Control Brain's verdict.

"Retrieving name from language banks," the Brain continued. "Name retrieved. Number 07582216 will from now on be known as Chek."

"You're free to go now, Chek," Trell nodded, finishing her notes with the smeet's new name. "Through that door is the nursery. A caretaker will see to you in there." She pointed toward a side door with her stylus, indicating which direction the nursery lay in.

Chek jumped off the platform as the Control Brain withdrew the cables from his pak, and scurried off through the door. In the nursery, he would be cared for until old enough to go out into the "real world". Though an Irken's pak provided them with rudimentary knowledge of life on Irk, as well as basic language and survival skills, smeets were still too delicate to be released into the general population for the first several weeks of life. When they reached the age of one week, they were brought back to the Control Brain for a follow-up analysis to see if their pak was indeed functioning properly. From then on, it was simply a matter of growing up and finding their niche in society.

Trell tapped the "store" field on her notepad's touch-sensitive screen with her stylus, saving the data she had just jotted down in the pad's memory chip. At the end of her shift, she would plug the notepad into the Control Brain, which corroborated the information she had gathered with data from its own memory bank, and record of the new birth was then entered into Irk's central information servers, which made the data accessible from any computer terminal on the planet or onboard Irken ships. The smeet's file would be constantly updated throughout their life, with each connection between their pak and a computer transferring data from the pak to the central servers and vice versa.

The blue-clad smeetery worker tucked the notepad and stylus into her supply pouch and returned down the long hallway to the network of incubation chambers. Hers was at the far end of the honeycomb of chambers from the Control Brain, so the walk would take a few minutes. There was the chance that another smeet had hatched while she was gone, but that was nothing to be concerned about. If that happened, she would simply take the newborn to the Control Brain and start the process over again.

It wasn't often that she returned to her station to find another smeet already hatched, however. She figured she averaged about five hatchings a day on her shift, and they were usually far enough apart that she was there for each one.

_If my shift's average is anything to go by_, she mused to herself as she neared her station, _there are three shifts in each day, and twenty-four chambers in the smeetery. I would guess that there are…about 360 new births each full day at this facility._

Pressing her hand to the palm-reader outside her chamber, she opened the door and stepped through. The familiar sight of dozens of incubation capsules greeted her, their sleepy faces glowing faintly as the unborn smeets developed inside.

_Crack…tinkle tinkle tinkle…_

"Oh, another one already," Trell muttered to herself as the sound of a smeet being broken out of its capsule reached her. She was up on a metal catwalk that encircled the chamber, high above the floor where the smeet now was. The whirring noise of the robotic arm grafting a pak onto the newborn could be heard a second after the sound of breaking glass subsided.

She turned toward the winding stairs that would take her down to the floor to retrieve the smeet, but then stopped dead in her tracks. Did she just hear the robotic arm grafting on a second pak? But…that couldn't be right. The arm _never_ malfunctioned.

_How could it graft a second pak on, anyway?_ she wondered as she hurried over to the catwalk railing. _On the front?_ _Poor child!_

Leaning over the railing to see, Trell peered down at the floor far below. She blinked once, then twice. Standing up straight, she rubbed her eyes vigorously, as if her vision was suddenly clouded. Blinking several times again, she looked back over the railing, her eyes huge with shock. Her jaw dropped open as she saw what she originally thought was a hallucination.

There were two smeets down there. Not one. _Two._

"Computer!" she squawked. "Were any incubation capsules opened while I was gone?"

"No," the computer answered. "Just that one a moment ago."

_Were there _two _eggs in that capsule?!_ Trell wondered frantically as she tore down the steps toward the floor. _Impossible! Each capsule goes through three layers of inspection before it's docked!_

She screeched to a halt at the bottom, still unable to comprehend what she was seeing. Two miniature pairs of eyes looked back at her, blinking slowly. The two smeets tilted their heads at almost exactly the same moment, as if they were two bodies being controlled by the same brain.

_They're exactly the same_, Trell thought vaguely as she stared at them. _Like they were cut from the same mold._

Indeed, they were exactly the same, except for their eyes. One of them had purple eyes—a rarity in itself—and the other had eyes redder than she had ever seen before. Most Irkens' eyes were purplish-red, about halfway between the two colors Trell was now seeing in these youngsters. It was as if the genes for eye color had been split right down the middle between the two.

"Who are you?" the one with red eyes suddenly asked, pointing a spindly finger in her direction. The purple-eyed one just sat there and stared, seemingly the more passive of the two.

"Oh! Um…I'm Trell," she answered, shaking off the worst of her shock. "I work here at the smeetery. I'm going to take you to the Control Brain to have your pak's vital functions analyzed."

"Oh," the red-eyed one said. "Okay."

Trell stepped forward and picked them up, as they were too small to follow her up the stairs by themselves. They held on, but seemed more interested in looking around, their eyes wide as they took in their surroundings.

_They're so small_, Trell said to herself, realizing how undersized they were. _But no wonder, with both of them crammed into one capsule like that. There must have been no room to spare in there. Poor things probably won't amount to much, being so little._

"Ooh, shiny," the purple-eyed one cooed as she touched the palm-reader to go out. The door hissed open, clearing the way to the corridor outside…

…and Trell found herself face-to-face with her supervisor.

"Supervisor Grat!" she yelped, surprised. She almost dropped the smeets in her arms, earning indignant squeals from both of them. "W-what are you doing here?!"

Grat tilted his head, giving her a look. "It's time for the weekly inspection of the incubation chambers," he answered. "You know that."

"Oh, I…I guess I do," she stammered, suddenly embarrassed.

"Two?" Grat said, looking down at the children she held. "That's highly unusual. It's not often two smeets hatch so close to each other in the same chamber."

"They _didn't_ hatch so close to each other!" Trell nearly shouted back, her shock starting to wear off, excitement filling her veins in its place. "They came out of the _same capsule_!"

Grat stared at her for a moment, not comprehending. "You mean…twins?" he finally asked, incredulous.

"What?" Trell asked, confused. She had never heard that word before.

"Twins!" Grat exclaimed, pointing at the two smeets, his eyes huge in disbelief. "Twins! Those two are twins!"

"What are you talking about?!" Trell cried. "What's a twins?!"

"Give them to me," Grat said, holding his hands out.

"But—"

"Just _give them to me_!"

Hesitantly, Trell handed the two newborns over. "What are you going to do with them?" she asked. Whatever it was, this "twins" thing was an extreme anomaly. Anomalies usually weren't tolerated in Irken society. Did that mean Grat was going to kill them?

"Who are you?" the red-eyed smeet asked, pointing at Grat in much the same way he had pointed at Trell.

"Never mind that," Grat said to Trell, ignoring the smeet. "Just go get Tallest Miyuki. Tell her to come to the smeetery Control Brain chamber at once."

"Tallest Miyuki?!" Trell squeaked. "You want _me_ to fetch the Tallest?!" Even though she worked in the capital city's smeetery, which was part of the royal palace itself, Trell had hardly ever seen Tallest Miyuki in person, and had _never_ spoken to her. She was just a smeetery worker, after all. The Tallest almost never had reason to visit the smeetery, much less talk to its employees. She had more important things to occupy her time.

"Just go!" Grat fairly yelled. "Show this to the guards if you have to! Just do as you're told!" He pulled the badge that marked him as a smeetery supervisor off his chest and shoved it at Trell, who fumbled to catch it.

"Y-yes, sir!" she stuttered, saluting awkwardly. Spinning around, she ran down the corridor leading out of the smeetery and into the main part of the palace. Within seconds, she was gone.

"Where she goin'?" the purple-eyed smeet asked, staring down the hallway after her.

"Never mind that," Grat said again, this time speaking to the smeets.

"I thought she was going to take us to the…the Control Brain," the red-eyed one said, pronouncing the last two words slowly, as if they were unfamiliar to him.

"I'm going to take you instead," Grat replied, starting to head in that direction. "But we're going to wait a bit before the Control Brain analyzes your paks. I think the Tallest should see you first."

* * *

The Tallest was getting antsy again.

The royal scribe sighed and rolled his eyes discreetly. Here he was, supposed to be taking down Tallest Miyuki's orders for the day's meals, and all she was doing was pacing back and fourth in the common room of her personal suite, talking in random spurts about how it's been too quiet in the capital lately, and she wished something exciting would happen. He couldn't leave, because that would be a direct insult to his leader, and he was hesitant to remind her exactly what he was there for. Miyuki had a tendency to be snappish when she was bored, and he really didn't want his face smashed in with his own notepad again.

Truth be told, it _had_ been awfully quiet in the capital lately. Day-to-day life among the citizens was going by like clockwork, and the Tallest hadn't found herself with any "exciting" issues to deal with in a while. The preparations for the invasion of Sirus Minor were going smoothly, and Miyuki didn't have much to do in that regard, either. The military commanders were enough to see to that job.

"What am I going to do, Spork?" Miyuki suddenly sighed. She stopped pacing and stared out a window that overlooked the courtyard where she made all of her public announcements. "It's gotten so _boring_ lately. I swear, if something interesting doesn't come up soon, I might just _kill_ the first person I come across!"

"Yes, my Tallest," Spork replied, humoring her. She tended to say stuff like that a lot.

Miyuki sighed again and turned away from the window. "What are you doing here, anyway? I didn't call for you."

"The same reason I'm here every morning at this time, Madam," he said, reining in his thinning patience. "I'm supposed to take down your orders for today's meals to give to the kitchen staff. They can't do anything until they know what you want."

"Oh," the Tallest replied. "Why didn't you say so?"

Spork squeezed his eyes shut in exasperation. _I _did _say so when I first came in!_

"Hmm," Miyuki hummed, thinking. "For breakfast, I want chocolate chip pancakes with an assortment of doughnuts on the side, and raspberry syrup for the pancakes. Lunch should be tacos and nachos, and for dinner, have them make chilidogs and curly fries."

"Thank you, my Tallest," Spork said, jotting down her meal orders. He had been standing in here for more than half an hour, when he could have been in and out in less than two minutes. This was happening more and more often lately, and he was getting rather irritated with it. It wasn't like he could voice his objections, however. This was Tallest Miyuki he was dealing with, after all. She had quite a temper when she felt she had been wronged, and he had experienced that temper firsthand on several occasions in the past. He didn't want to make her go off on him again, if he could help it. "Is there anything else you need me to pass on?"

"No, that will be all," she replied with a wave. "You're dismissed."

"Yes, Madam," he said with a bow, though she had turned around again and didn't see the gesture of respect. "I'll be going now." Backing toward the door, he tucked his notepad under his arm and turned to go out.

When he opened the door to leave, however, he found his way blocked.

Two palace guards were standing there, one of them with his fist raised to knock. Between them stood a terrified-looking female, much shorter than the two guards. She was dressed in the blue uniform of a smeetery worker, her hands clutching something that look like a badge that indicated rank and position among palace staff.

"What do you want?" Spork asked, eyeing the worker.

"U-um," the female stammered, clearly nervous. "I w-work at the p-palace smeetery."

"Yes, I can see that," Spork replied. "What business does a smeetery worker have in the Tallest's private suite?"

"S-Supervisor Grat sent me to see T-Tallest Miyuki, sir," she continued to stammer. "He g-gave me this to sh-show if people d-didn't believe me." She held up the thing in her hands, which was indeed a badge of status. The symbol of smeetery supervisor was engraved into the metal, with Grat's name etched below it.

"What does Supervisor Grat want with the Tallest?" Spork asked. Rather, he _tried_ to ask that. Halfway through his question, he was cut off by the Tallest herself.

"What is it?" Miyuki asked, pushing Spork aside. "What's happened in the smeetery?" Her eyes had an eager gleam in them. Whatever it was she was needed for, it _had_ to be a lot more fun than life had been in the past few weeks.

The smeetery worker squeaked in surprise, suddenly finding herself under the direct scrutiny of the Almighty Tallest. "S-S-Supervisor Grat told me t-to tell you t-t-to go to the s-smeetery Control B-Brain chamber at once, my T-Tallest."

"Did he say why?" Miyuki asked, tilting her head. The Control Brain hadn't been corrupted somehow, had it?

"W-well," the worker said, as if afraid of the Tallest's reaction to what she was about to say. "A little while ago at m-my station, an incubation capsule was hatched, a-and two smeets c-came out instead of one."

Miyuki stared at the diminutive female for a moment. "That's impossible," she finally said. "Twins haven't been born on this planet for hundreds of years. Why, I'm willing to bet it's all just a legend. Two capsules must have been hatched at the same time."

"No, my Tallest!" the worker insisted. "I saw it with my own eyes! Only one capsule was opened, and the computer said none had been opened while I was gone! Two smeets came out of the same capsule, I swear!"

"Well then, what are you waiting for?!" the Tallest fairly shouted. "Take me to the Control Brain!" Before the worker could even move, however, Miyuki had grabbed one of her hands and taken off, the worker trailing along behind her. Apparently, Miyuki wasn't going to wait to be led to the smeetery Control Brain. She would just take herself there.

Spork watched them go, staring after them for several seconds after they disappeared. _Well, the Tallest wanted something exciting to happen_, he thought to himself. _Looks like she got her wish._

"What are you still doing here?!" he snapped at the guards when he realized they were still standing there. "Get back to your stations!"

* * *

The smeets were getting impatient. They were rolling around on the floor, fighting with each other, when Tallest Miyuki finally burst in, dragging the terrified Trell behind her.

"My Tallest!" Grat yelped, snapping to attention.

The two smeets had stopped fighting upon Miyuki's sudden entrance. They were now staring up at her, their eyes huge with wonder.

"Oooooh," the purple-eyed one said, pointing at the Tallest. "She's _big_!"

"These are the smeets, Grat?" Miyuki asked, dropping Trell to the floor and bending over the newborns. "The…twins?"

"It seems so, my Tallest," Grat answered, "if Trell is to be believed, anyway."

"They look _so_ much alike!" Miyuki exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with interest. "I feel like I'm seeing double!"

"That's what I thought when I first saw them," Grat nodded. "They're awfully small, though. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say we're looking at two future service drones."

"That doesn't matter right now," Miyuki said, waving her hand dismissively. "Think about if they really are twins! Such a rare occurrence!"

"What's a twins?" Trell piped up, rubbing her head where she bumped it when Miyuki dropped her.

" 'Twins' is plural, not singular, Trell," Grat explained.

"Oh," Trell said as Miyuki picked the smeets up and set them on the platform.

"Control Brain," she said, her voice taking on an authoritative tone. "Analyze these smeets' vital functions."

Four thin cables descended from the Brain, attaching to the smeets' paks. "Analyzing…pak numbers 07582217 and 07582218."

Trell eeped and dug around in her supply pouch for her notepad, quickly scribbling down the pak numbers upon pulling it out.

"Analysis complete," the Brain said after a few moments. "All vital functions operational. Conclusion: Both smeets healthy."

"Stop there, Control Brain," Miyuki said as Trell wrote down the analysis results. "Run a diagnostic scan of their DNA and tell me how they compare with each other."

"As you wish, Miyuki," the Brain replied.

"So, what _are_ twins?" Trell asked again as the scan began. "I've never heard that word before."

"Twins supposedly happen when one fertilized egg splits apart early on in development," Grat said, turning to her. "The two halves then develop independently into two smeets, perfect—or almost perfect—replicas of each other. There's no record of twins being born in the past several centuries, though. It's so rare that most Irkens believe it to be just a legend, and that the ancient reports of twins being born must be fabrications from a more superstitious time. I admit I was skeptical of the whole idea, but if these two smeets really are twins…"

"Is it possible that two eggs were put into the incubation capsule by accident?" Trell asked. She had told herself earlier that such a happening was impossible, but she couldn't help posing the question.

"I guess it's possible, though very improbable," Grat shrugged. "The outcome of the genetic scan should answer that question."

Tallest Miyuki had ignored their conversation, choosing instead to stare intently at the two smeets standing before the Control Brain. The tiny creatures in turn stared back up at her, apparently mesmerized by her size.

"DNA scan complete," the Brain finally said after several minutes. "Genetic codes are virtually identical. Both smeets are presumably products of the same zygote."

"They _are_ twins!" Miyuki practically screeched, making the four other Irkens wince. "I can't believe this! A one-in-a-billion chance, and it happens during _my_ rule! Who knew I'd be so fortunate as to witness this?!"

"Are…are you going to kill them?" Trell asked nervously. Abnormal smeets were automatically labeled defective, and the common practice was to remove their paks and let them die. Potential threats to the stability of Irken society were not tolerated in the slightest degree.

"What?!" Miyuki exclaimed. "Of course not! Twins are unusual, but hardly a threat! They should be celebrated, not executed!"

Trell breathed a small sigh of relief. Though she perfectly understood the practice of killing defectives, she still hated the thought of _any_ smeet dying so young. Everyone else in the smeetery said she was too soft in that regard, and that such weak links in the Irken chain weren't worth her pity. She supposed they were right, but it was a feeling she couldn't completely quash. She kept it to herself now, fearing her peers would interpret its existence as a sign that _she_ was a defective.

"Retrieving names from language banks," the Control Brain began.

"Wait a minute, Control Brain," Miyuki interrupted, holding up a hand. "This is a special occasion, so I think these smeets deserve special names. I would like to name them myself, if you have no objections."

"As you wish, Almighty Tallest," the Brain concurred.

"Hmm," Miyuki hummed, much like she had when considering what she wanted to eat today. Tapping a slender finger on her chin, she looked at each of the smeets in turn. The only characteristic that distinguished one from the other was their eye color. One had rare purple eyes, and the other had eyes redder than the forward section of a Ring Cutter.

"Awaiting data input," the Control Brain said, as if growing impatient with Miyuki's silence.

"I know!" Miyuki finally said, a smile settling on her face. She pointed to the red-eyed one. "This one will be Clynmad, and this one with the purple eyes will be Jeumad."

"Names recorded," the Control Brain said as Trell jotted down the names on her notepad as well.

"Those are rather dignified names, my Tallest," Grat commented as the Control Brain withdrew its cables from the smeets' paks. "Are you sure you want to give those names to smeets who will likely grow up to be lowly service drones?"

"I'm the Tallest, aren't I?" Miyuki answered with a glare. "I will give these smeets whatever names I want to give them. You have a problem with that?"

"N-no, my Tallest!" Grat gulped, bowing quickly. "I meant no disrespect!"

"Good," Miyuki said, picking the newly-christened Clynmad and Jeumad up. "Send your worker back to her station, Supervisor Grat, and then return to your office. I will see to it that the nursery workers give these smeets the care they need."

"Yes, my Tallest," Grat said, bowing again. "I will do as you command." Without another word, he turned toward Trell and shooed her out of the Control Brain chamber, then followed her through the door.

The Tallest was left alone with the babies and the now silent Control Brain.

"Come now, little smeetlings," Miyuki smiled as she approached the door leading to the nursery. "Let's go meet your new caretakers."

* * *

"BANZAI!!!"

_CRASH._

"CLYNMAD! How many times do I have to tell you to stop using the lunch trays as snowboards?!"

"Sorry, Caretaker Tish…"

"Do I have to help clean up, Caretaker Tish?"

"No, Jeumad. Just finish your food."

"Yay!"

Today seemed like a typical day in this partition of the immense smeet nursery. Clynmad was making a wreck of things, Jeumad was more concerned about eating than anything else, and the rest of the smeets were too terrified of Clynmad to come near either of them. It was a rare sight to see the twins more than a few feet away from each other. Jeumad had a tendency to cry if he didn't know where Clynmad was. He was obviously the less independent of the two.

"When do we get to go to the training simulators?" Clynmad asked, as he had just about every day since he was hatched.

"When the Control Brain decides you two are hearty enough to survive in that environment," Tish replied, the same answer he had given every other time Clynmad had posed the question. "I doubt it will be much longer than a couple more weeks for you two."

"But I wanna go now!"

"And get trampled into smeet jelly? I don't think so. Just wait your turn."

"Aww…"

"Can I have some more curly fries, Caretaker Tish?"

"There are no more. You just ate the last of them."

"No fair!"

Tish sighed and rolled his eyes. These "twins", as Tallest Miyuki had called them, were the most irritating smeets he had taken care of in a long time. When one wasn't destroying things, the other was whining about wanting something he couldn't have. It was annoying.

A metallic hiss could be heard from the far side of the nursery as the door opened, a computerized chime announcing the arrival of a new smeet.

"New kid!" Jeumad squealed, apparently forgetting his dismay over no more curly fries.

A tiny pale-green creature bounded into the nursery, seemingly bursting with energy. His large reddish eyes were shining with eager curiosity, and his antennae stood up stiffly, ready for any sensory input available.

He skidded to a halt right next to Clynmad and Jeumad.

"Hi!" he squeaked, holding his arms straight out from his sides in excitement. "I'm Zim! Wanna play?!"

**End**

**Author's Notes:** This got waaaaay longer than I expected. Then again, a large number of my stories turn out longer than I expect them to be, so no surprise there.

I must admit that while I know the general history of Irk that's laid out in "The Trial", I haven't read a script for that episode all the way through, so I probably don't know as much about it as I could. So, if I got some details wrong, don't hold it against me. I also took some liberties with this fic, such as laying out the smeetery system, making Spork a scribe of Tallest Miyuki, the idea that smeets spend several weeks in a nursery before "reporting for duty", etc. I only have one insecurity with this fic, that being that I don't think I made the Irkens act…weird enough. They seem almost too sane, if you ask me. I don't trust myself to write that kind of weirdness well, though. If the Irkens seem to be acting un-Irken-like, I apologize. I hope you enjoyed the fic regardless.

Now for the challenge I mentioned before the story. You'll notice that I gave Red and Purple different names. The reason for that is I've always thought it weird that they're named "Red" and "Purple" when no other Irken in the show has such a name. I've come across a few fics that treat those names as nicknames, given to them to differentiate between the two identical Tallest. I thought that particular theory was feasible, so I decided to take the same route. In this fic, Red's given name is Clynmad, and Purple's is Jeumad. My challenge is this: If anyone can figure out _how_ I got those names, I'll write them an _Invader Zim_ one-shot. There are only a few rules to this challenge. 1) **DO NOT PUT YOUR GUESS IN A REVIEW.** Other people will be able to see what you guessed that way. I'll write a fic for anyone who guesses correctly, not just the first person, but you can't put your guess in a review if you want to keep other people from cheating. **If you put your guess in a review and you have the right answer, then the challenge will be automatically discontinued and I won't write you anything**, because then I won't be able to know who guessed legitimately and who cheated. Email your guess to me instead. If you're not an member and can't see my email address, click the homepage link in my bio. You'll be taken to my GreatestJournal user info page, and you'll find my email address there. 2) There are some things that I absolutely _refuse_ to write, due to them squicking me out the door. ZADR is one example. Therefore, you'll have to clear your request with me before I'll write it. Also, wait to see if you guessed correctly before requesting anything, please. 3) Keep it R-rated or lower. _Invader Zim_ pr0n is one of those things that squick me out. 4) You can guess as many times as you want. Just please keep it within reason. 5) The one hint I'll give you guys is this: It has nothing to do with _Invader Zim_ (or any of JV's stories, for that matter).

Now let's see how many people actually _participate_ in this challenge. I'm not exactly the most well-known author on this site. I guess only time will tell. Please leave a review even if you don't participate, though! I love to hear what people think of my fics. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I have ideas for a few other _Invader Zim_ fanfics, so I hope to see you all again soon!


End file.
